


Anger Days

by GrandHighPriestess



Series: My Chemical Romance One-Shots [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: Party Poison has very little control over his anger and no one can quite help him like Fun Ghoul can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I decided to start a one-shot thingie and I can only apologize and say that the stories come straight from our heads. So just be careful and watch the tags. Thanks for reading! (GrandHighPriestess is the author of this and I will make sure to tell you who wrote what.)

The doors to the diner slammed open and then shut, the windows rattled from the force of it. This was followed by an angry shout and the sound of glass shattering. A minute later Kobra Kid came running in from the dining room and out the back door. Jet Star and Fun Ghoul looked at each other.

“Did he look a little…” Jet Star stared after Kobra, searching for a word.

“Scared?” Fun Ghoul prompted.

“I would have said giddy.” The door to the back slammed open and Party Poison walked in, his hands balled into fists and his face the same color as his hair.

“Kobra! Get your skinny ass in here and fight me! Bitch.” He yelled and stormed around the room, looking behind stuff and storming around the room. Jet Star looked at Fun Ghoul and made a gesture to indicate he should go tend to Poison. Ghoul sighed and stood, putting his book down. He walked across the room to where Poison was angrily kicking a stack of empty crates.Ghoul stood behind him and waited until he seemed to take a break from kicking.

“Party Poison.” he said quietly. Poison picked up a crate and slammed it down before screaming at the ceiling. “Paaartyyy.”

“Where is he?” Poison yelled.

“Party!” Fun Ghoul grabbed Poison’s arm and spun him around, holding the killjoy in place.

“Let go of me, Ghoul!” Poison struggled against the other killjoy.

“So you can do what? Go find your brother and try to fight with him then come back and get drunk? No.”

“But Ghoul.” Party yelled in exasperation.

“No.” Fun Ghoul let go of him but kept a hand on his arm. “What did he do any way?”

“I was in bad mood and he was laughing at me.”

“And that means you fighting him?”

“Yeah, what aren’t you getting about this?” Fun Ghoul watched as Poison’s face turned red and he balled his fists up.

“Party, calm down please.” Poison stared at him and the anger rising in him was visible. Ghoul moved his hands to the sides of Poison’s face and pulled him down to meet lips.Poison stilled and seemed to melt just the slightest. “Now calm down a little.”

“Why?”

"I don’t want you getting hurt, Party.” Poison turned and growled.

“Hey, Jet, will you go find Kobra and get him to talk please?”

“Yeah.” The doors opened and shut as Jet Star must have gone to look for Kobra Kid. Fun Ghoul pulled Party Poison back to him. After another minute, Party pulled away. Ghoul watched the range of emotions work their way through Party’s face. Then the other killjoy seemed to wither and he reached out to hug Ghoul. A little startled by his change in demeanor, Ghoul held the killjoy for a moment before sitting them down on the ground behind a row of crates.

“Ghoul?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Ghoul stroked his hand. Party shrugged and then pulled Ghoul to him and set him on his lap. “Party?”

Party leaned up and gently kissed him. Ghoul paused before pressing his lips back. Ghoul rests his hands on either side of Party’s face, pulling the older man ever-so-slightly closer. He runs his thumb slowly along Party’s cheekbone.

“I’m sorry Ghoul.” Party sighs, hugging Fun Ghoul’s middle.

“What for?”

“For getting mad.”

“Only apologize if you don’t plan on getting drunk.”

“Okay.” Party fell silent. Then, as if a bomb had gone off, Kobra Kid and Jet Star burst into the storage room, yelling and halfastly pushing each other around.

“Kobra! You can’t just walk off and do shit like that!” Jet yelled, he actually yelled. The quiet team member who barely ever raised his voice was yelling.

“No one was going to stop me! Certainly not that flame-head over there.” Upon hearing this both Ghoul and Party jump up. Party is already clenching his fists and moving towards his brother. Ghoul grabs the back of his jacket and yanks him into the next room as Kobra and Jet continue yelling at each other.

“Ghoul! Let go of me!” Party struggled against Fun Ghoul. Ghoul just pulled the man through the diner and out into the dry heat. Ghoul continued pushing Party until he was up against a pole.

“Calm. Down.” Ghoul shoves his mouth onto Party’s with each word. “Stop. It.”

“Ghoul, fucking let go of me!” Party growled between kisses.

“Never.” Party smirks and gently kisses Ghoul. The two stay outside past dark, alone but with each other's company. Party relaxing more than he had within the last month and Ghoul happily staying in content silence.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP


End file.
